


One Hit Wonders

by Nevermore_red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Show and Book Canon, Tumblr Prompts, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: A collection of prompts I received on Tumblr.





	1. Can I hold your hand?

The wind in the North was biting, damn near painful. It didn’t seem to matter how long Brienne was here, she never got used to it. 

“I don’t understand what it is you are waiting for.” 

Brienne turned to look at the Lady of Winterfell, surprised and confused as to what she was speaking of. They hadn’t been speaking at all. Sansa had requested to watch the new soldiers training so Brienne had escorted her here, standing on the sidelines as they watched two men sparing.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, My Lady.” 

Sansa turned her head, giving Brienne a sidelong look. “The world just might be ending soon, Brienne. It wouldn’t due to spend your remaining time simply staring and pining.”

Brienne flushed, eyes darting back at the two men who were now clapping each other on the back and laughing. Not many men would spar with Sir Jaime once he’d arrived, but Bronn was always happy to.

“I am unsure of his…feelings.” Brienne admitted. “I think it is safest to wait for him to make a move.”

Sansa laughed, a light brief sound that was still beautiful. “Brienne, my friend.” she turned to fully face Brienne, a soft smile on her face. “I think he’s already made his move. It wasn’t the war he came here for. It was you.”

-

Brienne found Jaime several hours later, after the last meal, standing just outside the castle doors.

“Do you wish to catch cold?” Brienne asked to break the silence. Jaime huffed a laugh, but Brienne noticed how he did scoot closer to her body when she stopped beside him.

She needed to make a move, because Sansa was right. Time was short and Jaime…Jaime had already made several moves. The armor, the sword, his presence here. Despite the cold, her palms felt sweaty and her cheeks far too warm. She worked her throat, wondering what to say or do. Jaime didn’t push, seeming to understand she was working towards something.

“Can I escort you back to your chamber?” she heard herself asking and cringed. A stupid, stupid question. Jaime laughed again, but nodded.

“I’d welcome the protection.” he teased, motioning her ahead of him. Once they were deeper in the castle, she watched as Jaime bit the middle finger of his glove to pull it off. He no longer wore the golden hand. His remaining hand was just as beautiful and well crafted as the rest of him.

“Can…” she stopped, feeling herself blush again, but pressed onward. “Can I hold your hand?”

Jaime paused in his steps only briefly. He didn’t answer her, nor did he look at her. He simply held out his hand and Brienne fumbled to remove her own glove. His skin was chilled, but warmer than her own. His palm calloused and dry. His grip was frim and reassuring and when he shifted so he could lace their fingers together, Brienne couldn’t help but smile. 

She noticed that he couldn’t either.


	2. You can't die. Please, don't die.

Kings Landing was on fire. Brienne was almost in awe of how quickly it had happened. Between two mad queens, one with a cache of wildfire and the other with fire breathing beasts, it shouldn’t have been surprising. Yet, it was. There wasn’t enough time to think about that now. They needed to leave.

Pod was already at the bay, preparing their ship to leave. King Jon was trying to convince the Dragon Queen to let the city burn and come with them. Everyone else was running, fleeing. Brienne should be as well, but she couldn’t. Not yet. Not without Jaime.

The throne room was the last of the standing structures, though it was being slowly eaten away by green flames. Brienne squinted through the thick smoke, trying to keep low to the ground so she could breathe easier. There were dead bodies all around, those succumbed to the choking smoke and those pierced with sword or arrow. But there he was, sitting upright near the throne.

“Jaime!” she called out his name, watched as his head jerked up, like he was pulling himself out of a dream. She clamored up the stairs, nearly fainting with the effort to her burning lungs. She was on her hands and knees crawling towards him when the scene really became evident to her. There, beside him no the floor, was Cersei. Dead, but neither burned or pierced. Brienne was filled with a million questions, but those could be answered later.

“Come, Sir Jaime.” She croaked out, turning her attention to his shock slacked face. “We need to go.”

“I killed her.” He rasped, then coughed. He was no longer touching his sister, but his eyes flicked down to her corpse. “I choked the life from her.”

That was…surprising. Again, it was something they could talk about later.

“It’s alright, Jaime.” She said urgently. “We need to go now, or we die as well.”

“Go.” His green eyes flew back to hers, wide and frightened. “Go, Brienne.”

“Not without you.” She nearly yelled.

“I deserve this.” He smiled, though it held no humor. “For all I’ve done, for all that I am, I deserve this.”

“No!” Brienne choked on the word, wrapped around a sob as she shuffled closer to him. “You can’t die. Please, don’t die. I…I need you to live. Leave with me now, and you can live. With me. We’ll work out everything, just please don’t die.”

His eyes widened, his mouth falling open like her words surprised him. She could clearly read the want and desire on his face for the things she’d said, but there was still a hesitance. His eyes flicked back to Cersei.

“Please, Jaime.” She reached out a hand, wanting to draw him to her. He looked back at her, those beautiful green eyes no longer conflicted. A breathtakingly gorgeous smile broke out across his face, and he reached out his hand to place in hers.

Together they fled the burning building and city. Together they boarded the ship. Brienne didn’t know what would happen next, but when Jaime pulled her close on the deck, his chapped lips pressed against her own tasting of smoke and ash and hope, she knew whatever it was it would be together.  


	3. Oh my god! You're in love with him!

“You _know_?!” Tyrion almost sounded panicked and for a moment Brienne worried that she’d said too much. But Tyrion was Jaime’s brother, and more than that, he wasn’t stupid. He had to have known. Jaime _told_ her that Tyrion knew. She had nothing to feel guilty about in this situation. 

“Yes.” She said calmly, turning back to the last box of wine that needed to be put away. She enjoyed working for Tyrion at his winery; liked helping with the plotting of the vines and choosing label designs. She especially liked the testing phase, and that it kept her in even closer contact with Jaime. Not that she would ever tell either Lannister brother that part.

“But…” Tyrion shook his head, following her after she’d picked up the box and carried it out to the sales floor. “I don’t understand. You know, yet you’re still friends with him.”

“You know and you’re still close with him.” Brienne pointed out smartly, sitting the box down and starting to add the bottles to the display.

“Well, yes, but Brienne darling, he’s my brother.”

“And he’s my best friend.” She returned simply.

“But he fucked his own…”

“I know.” She cut him off abruptly, turning to glare down at him. “That doesn’t mean I like it, or that I even understand. I don’t and likely never will. But I do get that Jaime is a very…complex individual. He’s all brash and fancy polish with his good looks and quick wit, but he’s also so much more. He’s vulnerable and a bit damaged with a heart of gold. What matters is that he’s trying to be good, to do good. He acknowledges how wrong things have been in his past and he wants to move past them.”

Once she’d realized how much she’d actually said, when normally she kept her words short, she quickly silenced herself and turned back to the wine.

“Oh…” Tyrion made a surprised huffing noise, then laughed. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Brienne jerked around to see what he was so excited about, but the store was still empty as it was several hours after closing.

“You’re in love with him!”

Once his words were out, Brienne felt herself blush brightly. She quickly turned away from him again, knowing she looked even more horrid when she blushed, turning odd shades of purple and red that came up in weird patches on her cheeks and chest.

“I never said that.” She said quietly, almost to herself.

“But you do!” Tyrion said gleefully, and she heard him clap his hands together. She groaned, and then groaned again when another voice joined them.

“What is it you do, wench?” Jaime asked and Brienne wondered if she could just take off running out the back of the store and avoid this whole thing. She was faster than either Lannister. She could make it home before she was caught.

“She does a marvelous job at stocking shelves.” Tyrion lied easily and Brienne let out a relieved breath that he wasn’t going to sell her out.

“What does she do that’s not marvelous?” Jaime joked and Brienne turned to glare at him as she shelved the last bottle. Jaime’s grin broadened when he saw her. “I mean, look at that blush. That is a marvelous blush.”

“Piss off, Lannister.” She shoved his shoulder before grabbing the now empty box and heading to the back to put it up and grab her things so she could leave. Typically, Jaime followed on her heels.

“Why did Tyrion saying you were a good stocker make you blush so badly?”

“I’m not blushing.” She tossed the box next to the others and then grabbed her keys and phone before turning to fully face Jaime. He searched her face thoughtfully for a moment, and then shrugged.

“One thing you aren’t marvelous at is lying.” He reached out to tap her nose teasingly. “But that’s okay. I’ll get the truth out of you one day.”

Brienne swallowed. She had a feeling he was right. She only hoped that it didn’t ruin their friendship when he did.


	4. I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.

Jaime sat in his desk chair. He loosened his tie and started shifting the spinning chair from side to side as he watched Brienne go over the report on his computer screen. She had pulled up a chair next to his so she could see it properly. When he’d asked her to come to his office and go over it, it had been an excuse. In truth, he just missed her. For the last two and a half weeks she’d been gone, off to Tarth after getting word that her father had fallen ill. She’d only gotten back late last night, and after sending him a text assuring him she’d made it home safely and that her father was well on the mend, he hadn’t been able to see or speak to her again. Work was just too damn demanding. 

It was a shit excuse to get her here, he quickly realized. Brienne would take the work seriously and go over the stupid seven-page report with a fine-tooth comb. He’d already watched her correct several grammar and punctuation errors.

Bored out of his mind now that she was so focused on something that wasn’t him, he reached out and poked her gently in the shoulder. She didn’t so much as even glance at him.

“You spelt corporation wrong.” She grumbled to herself and went about fixing another of his issues. With a huff of annoyance, he reached out and poked her shoulder again. This time she swatted at his hand, delving into completely rewriting an entire paragraph.

Fine. He would show her how persistent he could be. Foregoing her shoulder, he aimed lower and poked her high on the ribs, right under the bend of her armpit. She jerked, but nothing more as her fingers kept clicking away on the keyboard. So, he redoubled his efforts, poking her in rapid succession all along her side. Brienne made a valiant effort of ignoring him, but eventually she was scooting away from him with suppressed snorts that were hardly feminine at all, but still music to his ears.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” He declared, continuing with his actions until she abandoned the keyboard and spun towards him, one hand coming out to snag his wrist.

“You’re like an over excited Labrador.” She accused. “Did you know that?”

“I’ve been called worse things.” He shrugged with a grin and Brienne rolled her eyes.

“I thought you needed help revising this report?”

“I do.” He promised. “But my father isn’t expecting it for another week. I’ll download it and you can go over it at my apartment this weekend.” 

“I’ll be at your apartment this weekend?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Yes.” He declared confidently, then drew sober and leaned in closer to her, tugging his hand out of her grasp until he could wrap his fingers around hers. “I’ve missed you so much Brienne, please?”

An unattractive blush bloomed across her cheeks, but those stunning blue eyes of hers grew a little wide, and a lot hopeful.

“I suppose I can find some time, then.” She gave him a little smirk. “As long as you promise not to poke me the entire time I’m there.”

“Promise.” He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, adoring her little gasp. “Not the _entire_ time.” 


End file.
